falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chimie
Chimie est une compétence dans Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 et Fallout 76. Fallout 3 Effets Cette compétence double le temps d'action effectif des substances chimiques. Liste des objets Les objets suivants fonctionnent avec la compétence: Notes * Cette compétence se combine bien avec la compétence Résistance Chimique, cette dernière procurant 50% de résistance aux addictions. * Chimie affecte tout objet influençant également la statistique Chems Taken. * Bien qu'elle stipule spécifiquement que ces substances chimiques durent deux fois plus de temps, elle affecte tout ce à quoi vous pouvez devenir addict, incluant les alcools. Fallout: New Vegas Liste des objets Notes * Tandis que le nom de la compétence suggère un effet seulement sur les substances chimiques, elle affecte en réalité tous les objets d'aide avec des effets positifs. * La compétence se combine bien avec les compétences Résistance Chimique, Fast Times, Day Tripper, Logan's Loophole (si vous décidez de ne pas utiliser Résistance Chimique à partir du moment où elle rend celle-ci redondante), Whiskey Rose et un haut niveau de la compétence Survival. * Cette compétence affecte également les Stealth Boys, les rendant effectifs pendant 4 minutes. Combiné avec le Stealth Girl, ils peuvent durer plus de 8 minutes. Bugs * La description des objets incluant la durabilité des objets n'est pas mise à jour afin de refléter la durabilité étendue lorsque la compétence Chimie est active. Ces objets sont par exemple le radAway, les stimpaks et l'eau purifiée. ''Fallout 4'' Généralités La compétence Chimie est la septième Compétence disponible sous l'Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Intelligence. Elle permet de rallonger la durée des effets des drogues et des substances chimiques. En addition à la compétence Chimie affectant la durée des substances chimiques, des rangs dans Chimie sont nécessaires afin de déverrouiller certaines recettes utilisables dans les colonies à l'atelier de chimie. Paliers Notes * Parce que chaque effet est évalué séparément, il est possible pour certains effets, provoqués par les substances chimiques, d'être améliorés. * Votre Pip-Boy affichera la durée améliorée des substances chimiques, bien que cette durée de varie pas en regardant les objets à travers par exemple une interface de fabrication. * Cette compétence fonctionne bien avec le mod BioCommMesh pour les Torses d'armure. Une utilisation unique de Jet durera 30 secondes avec le Rang 4 de Chimie, et 45 secondes avec la combinaison de Chimie et du mod BioCommMesh. * En mode Survie, le Rang 1 de Chimie est requis afin de fabriquer beaucoup d'objets ne requérant auparavant aucun rang dans cette compétence, comme le stimpak. * En regardant la compétence, le son "Potion créée" de Skyrim, un autre RPG de Bethesda, peut être entendu. * Chimie rallonge la régénération de santé sur la durée de de plusieurs objets différents, incluant le RadAway, sans modifier l'apport de soins par seconde, ce qui résulte en une restauration plus importante de santé. * La durée bonus s'applique également sur la plupart des effets négatifs d'une substance chimique. * Comme dans Fallout: New Vegas, cette compétence augmente également l'effet des PV de beaucoup de edible aid items incluant les plantes, les viandes crues et la nourriture emballée d'avant-guerre. Fallout 76 Généralités Chemist only possesses a single rank, making it the most perk efficient crafting skill in Fallout 76. It no longer extends duration, that perk is instead called Chem Fiend. Paliers Notes * La compétence fonctionne également avec des Stimpak: diluted, Radaway: diluted, et du Rad-X: diluted pour en fabriquer 4 à la place de la quantité normale de 2. Galerie FO4 Chemist loading screen.jpg|Vignette d'écran de chargement de Fallout 4 de:Apotheker en:Chemist es:Químico pl:Chemik ru:Химик uk:Хімік Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 3 Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 76